Only you
by Bodge
Summary: Jac's been keeping a secret from Joseph. What happens when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

One night, it was just one night, but the white stick she held in her shaking hands told her it was one night that was going to change her whole life. Jac Naylor was pregnant, and there was no doubt in her mind that she was keeping the baby. The baby was the innocent party in all of this, no, Jac shook her head, it was her fault she was pregnant, and she would simply have to put up the inconvenience the baby would cause. The decision to keep her baby made, all Jac had to do now was tell the father.

That seemed to be easier said than done, her body nearly gave the secret away though, her inability to keep down anything but the blandest of meals, almost lead to her breakfast making an appearance over an open chest cavity. Joseph soon guessed that she was pregnant, but he seemed so happy with Faye that Jac was reluctant to burst his bubble, instead choosing to deny the fact she was pregnant. And anyway, Jac knew people would say she only did it to trap him, to break him and Faye up, but she didn't, hand on heart she could honestly say that this baby was in no way planned.

A lock down in theatre saw Joseph growing weaker and weaker before her eyes, they spoke, heart to heart, openly for the first time in months. She listened, her own breaths taking more effort, as she heard the father of her unborn child talk about how she'd broken his heart, and how much he loved Faye, and she knew, that she loved him so much she'd never be able to drop the baby bombshell, she'd never be able to break up him and Faye.

She went to her 12 week scan alone, and was shocked to feel her eyes welling up with tears as she saw her tiny baby appear on the screen, without thinking she asked for two copies of the scan, one she stuck to the fridge, the other she placed in her diary, the sight of the picture could bring a smile to her face after the hardest of days.

Linden's clumsiness, or more his quest for the truth uncovered the scan picture, he immediately thought it was Jac's way of tricking Joseph into thinking she was pregnant. Her quick thinking developed a story of how she was soon to be a godmother, luckily for her he believed it and seemed to let the subject drop.

As Jac's 20 week scan grew closer, she noticed her stomach rapidly increase in size, to the point where it was getting hard to disguise it, and she knew her time had come to leave Holby. She handed in her notice and packed a bag, heading to the cost for a few weeks, needing time to clear her head. The months passed, and she returned to Holby, busying herself in turning her spare bedroom into a nursery for her unborn child, she decided she'd leave finding a job until after the child was born, instead finding a new interest in finding curtains to match the carpet, fretting over whether nurseries were better than nannies, and whether cloth nappies had an advantage over disposable.

She was 34 weeks, 6 weeks away from meeting her baby when she realised she'd not felt any movement for a few days. She quickly rung a taxi and spent the 20 minute drive to the hospital with her arms wrapped tightly round her stomach as she begged her baby to be alive, to still be there, hanging on, when the obstetrician did the scan. She had never felt relief like it when she saw the tiny heartbeat on the screen, she even managed a smile at the doctors comment that she had a 'lazy one' on her hands, and she left the hospital feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

The weight was quickly dropped back on her shoulders as she walked through reception, her left hand rubbing her bump, her baby once again dancing in her stomach. She quickly walked into the coffee bar as she saw Joseph and Faye, stepping hand and hand out of the lift, but it was too late, she was waiting for her cappuccino when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a concerned "Jac". She slowly turned around, her left hand still resting on her bump. She watched as his eyes fell from her face to her heavily swollen stomach. "I, I, erm." He was unsurprisingly lost for words. Pregnancy had softened Jac, and without saying a word, she took Joseph's hand in hers, placing it firmly to the spot on her stomach that her baby was kicking, before looking him in the eye for the first time and whispering two words that would change his life forever, "It's yours". She watched as the colour drained from his face, and he sat clumsily in the chair behind him, "How long?" "34 weeks" she said slowly. She looked over to where Faye was waiting for Joseph by the lifts, "Look, I better..." Jac trailed off as she picked her cappuccino from the counter. "Jac" Joseph called after her, She paused, turning to face him, "Can I, can I ring you?" Jac nodded, "yeah" she whispered, turning and walking away, nodding in acknowledgement as she passed Faye.

"Is she. . ." Faye asked as Joseph walked over to her, "Yeah" he nodded, "34 weeks". "Did she say who the father was?" Joseph shook his head, "no, no she didn't". Faye shook her head and linked her arm through Joseph's, "Poor kid" she sniped as they walked to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joseph asked, as he sat beside Jac on the sofa in her living room. She shrugged, "that day, in theatre, you told me how happy you were with Faye, I couldn't drop this on you could I?" she asked, her hands running protectively over her stomach. Joseph shook her head, "I married Faye, and you, you were pregnant with my child". Jac nodded, "I wont stop you seeing it, if you want to that is, but I, I won't chase you for maintenance if you want to walk away" she said, her voice unusually lacking in confidence. Joseph nodded, "I won't, I mean, I'll support you, it took two of us to make this baby, so it should be two of us bringing it up". He paused for a minute before speaking again. "it, you, you don't know what you're having?". Jac shook her head, "Stubborn thing wouldn't show us" she laughed. Joseph smiled, before pulling out his wallet, Jac shook her head, "Put it away"."I want to, it's my baby too". Jac knew she wouldn't win, and allowed him to push a wad of notes into her hand, "Joseph, no, it's too much" He shook his head, insisting she kept it, suggesting opening a trust fund for the baby. "There must be something you need" he insisted. Jac shook her head, thinking for a minute, before asking if he wanted to see the nursery. He agreed and followed her carefully upstairs, smiling as he was lead into a pale yellow room, the covers on the cot, checked yellow and white, adorned with ducklings, a matching Moses basket stood in the corner of the room, and a folded buggy stood propped against the changing unit. He seemed shocked when she told him she'd done it all herself.

The hours passed quickly, as they spoke about what they'd been up to since they'd last spoken. The pictures from her scans laid out on the table as Jac told Joseph her plans for the child, and they shared their favourite names. Jac told Joseph she'd already picked out the names for the baby, Daniel for a boy and Isabelle for a girl. Joseph smiled, telling her he'd always dreamed that if he had a daughter she'd be called Isabelle. Jac smiled too, reminding him that he'd once told her that whilst they were together. Joseph sighed as he noticed it was almost 10, knowing Faye would be home from her shift at half past. He quickly said his goodbyes and vowed to keep in touch, before rushing out to his car and speeding home to his wife.

Jac laid on her bed, her fingers softly grazing the gentle curve of her stomach. "What do you think eh?" she asked her stomach softly, "I think he'll be a good daddy". She paused for a moment, "as for your stepmother . . . we'll see". She sighed as she pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes, wishing it was her Joseph was going home to.

The weeks passed quickly, and before she knew it Jac was laid on a hospital bed, groaning in agony, experiencing the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life. "Can I call someone for you?" the young nurse asked. Jac shook her head, glancing at the clock as she gripped tightly to the bed, another contraction making her want to cry out in pain. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, she quickly typed a message to Joseph, 'thought you might want to know that baby's on their way'. She pressed send, knowing that he had a right to know, collapsing into the bed before yet another contraction caused her to sit up, gripping her stomach and cursing under her breath.

Joseph got her text and jumped quickly from the sofa, rushing into the bedroom and pulling on a suit, pushing some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt into his briefcase he left the house, still fixing his tie, giving Faye some excuse about being needed at the hospital, which wasn't exactly a lie, but he still felt bad about not telling Faye the full truth. He knew the time would come when he was able to tell his wife he was a father, but he knew that time wasn't now.

He knocked quickly on the door, Jac, leaning heavily against the bed was surprised to be told Joseph was outside, and she quickly told the nurse to let him in. Jac gave him a puzzled look as he began to undress, quickly pulling on the clothes in his briefcase, before walking over to where Jac was stood, and beginning to rub her back soothingly.

"I can't do it" Jac sobbed, her exhausted body leant against a chair in the corner of the room. "You're doing so well" Joseph encouraged, squeezing her hand reassuringly. The midwife nodded, "they'll be here before you know it, and then all this will be forgotten. Jac gritted her teeth, the midwife's excessive cheerfulness beginning to annoy her now. Feeling another contraction brewing in the pit of her stomach, she turned, hands resting on Joseph's shoulders, nails digging into his skin, she began to push, as his hands gently massaged the bottom of her back."They hate me" Jac moaned, "this baby hates me". The midwife shook her head, "every time you push I see the head, you're so close" Jac nodded, putting all her effort into trying to rid her body of the baby she'd housed in her stomach for the past 39 weeks.

She froze as she felt something slip from her body, "what was that?" she asked. The midwife smiled, "that was the head, one big push to get the shoulders out and you'll be a mummy". She nodded, doing as she was told, to exhausted to argue she collapsed into Joseph's waiting arms as she felt a weight slip from her body, before the room was filled with a strangled cry, and a wriggling yellow blanket was placed into her arms.

Joseph helped her onto the bed before Jac carefully peeled back the blanket, "well?" Joseph asked. Jac smiled and handed the baby over, "Isabelle, say hello to Daddy". Joseph grinned and sat gratefully in the chair the midwife pushed in his direction. He sat for a while, just gazing at the bundle in his arms before she screwed up her face and began to scream. His face fell and he looked blankly at Jac,"I think she might be hungry" the midwife suggested. Joe nodded and handed Isabelle back to Jac, who, with the midwife's help, began to feed the tiny baby. Joseph glanced up at the clock and sighed, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to love you and leave you" he said sadly, bending to kiss Isabelle's head, "but it's a pleasure to meet you. My shift starts in twenty minutes" he said turning his attention to Jac. Jac nodded and allowed Joseph to kiss her cheek, "I'll see you later" he promised as he left the room.

Jac spent the next few hours catching up on much needed sleep, and bonding with her daughter whenever she demanded attention. "You've got your daddy's nose haven't you?" she said sadly, wondering if Isabelle would grow up always being second best to Faye. Lunch time came, and Jac's nap was interrupted by a knock on the door, Joseph walked in a few seconds later, his hands full with a large bunch of flowers, helium balloons and gift bags. "You shouldn't have" Joseph shook his head, "but I did". He placed the flowers on the chest of drawers, leaving the helium balloon at the bottom of the bed, he placed the brown bear from one bag in the small plastic cot by Isabelle's head, and passed the rest of the bags to Jac who opened them to reveal several things she already had, only this time they were pink. Jac smiled as Joseph hovered by the cot, "you can hold her if you like, she's your daughter, you don't have to ask". Joseph began to grin like a Cheshire cat as he carefully lifted Isabelle from the cot, rocking her slightly as she began to whimper, protesting at the interruption to her nap.

"I've been thinking" Jac said a while later, as Joseph proudly held his daughter. He looked up, smiling proudly as Jac continued, "I know you said once that if you had a son you'd want his middle name to be Charles, like your dad, and I know that was before. . . "She paused for a moment, "before everything" she continued, "but I was wondering how you'd feel about Charlotte being her middle name" Joseph smiled and stroked his daughter's tiny fist, "Isabelle Charlotte Naylor" He said slowly. Jac shook her head, "Isabelle Charlotte Byrne, if, if you want?" Joseph nodded, "I'd like that, thank you". "Can I ask you a favour?" Jac asked as Joseph sat gazing at the baby in his arms, he nodded, looking up at Jac, "I can go home tomorrow" Jac began, "and I was going to get a taxi, but I've not got the car seat". "Where is it?" Joseph asked, "At home, upstairs, in Isabelle's room, it's in the bottom of the wardrobe" Joseph nodded, "and your keys?" "In the bag, front pocket" Joseph nodded and stood up, "Shall I put her back, or do you want . . .?" "Is she asleep?" Joseph nodded, "put her back in the cot" Jac said softly. Joseph carefully laid Isabelle in the cot and retrieved Jac's keys from her bag, "My shift finishes at two tomorrow, Faye's working til 6, I'll fetch the car seat, then I'll take you back home". "No, no" Jac protested, "I'll be fine getting a taxi once I've got the car seat". "Isabelle's my daughter Jac, I don't mind taking her home." Jac nodded, knowing Joseph wouldn't back down. "Thank you" she said, smiling at him as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning passed in a blur of nappy changes, feeds and cuddles, and before Jac knew it Joseph was knocking on the door to her room, ready to take her home. "Isabelle's ready if you want to put her in there" Jac told him, gesturing to the car seat, "You'll probably need to adjust the straps though" she said as she turned and carried on packing the last of her things into her bag. Joseph nodded and put the car seat on the bed, before lifting Isabelle from her cot, "she's awake" he said, sounding surprised, Jac nodded, "she's been awake for about half an hour" she told him, "I've never seen her awake before" he said, stroking Isabelle's stomach. "Who bought her this?" he asked, lifting Isabelle into arms, stroking his fingers softly over the pink 'I love daddy' sleep suit Jac had dressed her in. "You did" Jac said, frowning slightly, "it was in a pack of three" "Oh" Joseph said, still smiling proudly at Isabelle, "I only saw the 'I love mummy one". Jac smiled, putting her bag on the floor and sitting in the chair, watching Joseph coo over Isabelle as he strapped her into the car seat. "There we go, all ready to go home" he said, once he'd checked and rechecked that the straps were secure, and covered Isabelle's legs with the pink fleecy blanket Jac had left on the bed.

Connie couldn't help but smile as she watched the couple walking a few feet in front of her, the man held a car seat in his right hand, the small baby strapped tightly in the seat sleeping peacefully. He had a large bag slung over his shoulder, and his left hand rested in the small of the woman's back, her left hand holding onto gift bags and a helium balloon. She smiled sympathetically as she saw how carefully the woman walked to the car, remembering all too well the pain she was in after having Grace. She didn't realise the couple were her registrar and his ex girlfriend taking their daughter home for the first time.

Jac smiled as she walked into her living room to find the walls covered in 'it's a girl' banners and pink balloons. "Joseph, you shouldn't have" Jac gasped, seeing the streamers and the helium balloons. Joseph smiled as he took Isabelle from her car seat and laid her in the pink Moses basket by the sofa. "Where did that come from?" Jac asked, knowing she'd only bought one Moses basket, and that matched the yellow nursery decor. "I thought it would be a good idea, to save you from carrying the other one up and downstairs". "Daddy's going to spoil you isn't he?" Jac asked Isabelle, running her left hand over the soft fabric of the Moses basket as her right hand gently stroked Isabelle's cheek. "Oh Joseph", Jac gasped, turning and seeing the pink cradle swing in the corner of the room "It's too much, you've got to take it back" she insisted, knowing that she'd looked at the unisex version of the same swing whilst she was pregnant, but had decided it was too much, and settled for a simple bouncer chair instead. Joseph shook his head, "She deserves every penny" he said quietly, running his fingers up and down his daughter's stomach. Jac shook her head, "Joseph" "I've thrown the box away" Joseph lied to stop Jac's protests. "But what if it doesn't work?" "It does I've tried it". Jac shook her head and moved to sit on the sofa. "Do you want a drink?" she asked, Joseph shook his head, "I'll have to be off, Faye will be home soon." Jac nodded sadly, "Okay, just, erm, you can come round whenever you want to see Isabelle." She told him as they walked to the door. Joseph nodded, "and you can ring me if you, or Isabelle, need anything, day or night". Jac nodded, and allowed Joseph to kiss her cheek, not failing to notice his lips on her skin for longer than necessary. "I'll see you soon then" she said as his lips finally pulled away, and he made his way to his car before driving home to his wife.

Isabelle was almost a week old when Jac was rudely awoken by someone banging on the front door. Unfortunately for her, Isabelle, had also been woken, and after Jac had spent the left hour and half getting her to sleep she was now screaming and wriggling in her Moses basket. "Shh, it's okay Izzy" she said soothingly as she took her dressing gown from the hook on the back of the door, wrapping it tightly round her body before running her fingers through her hair and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

The banging at the door continued as Jac pushed her feet into her slippers and lifted a still screaming Isabelle from her Moses basket amd wrapped her in a blanket, "come on sweetheart" She said, rocking Isabelle gently, as she walked downstairs, trying to settle her down again. She opened the door a fraction to find Joseph stood on her doorstep, "Joseph, it's almost 11, when I said you could see Isabelle whenever you wanted, I didn't mean in the middle of the night". "I'm sorry" Joseph apologised, "but I didn't know where else to go". Slightly puzzled as to what he meant Jac opened the door wider and allowed him to step into the hallway. "Joseph, what happened?" she gasped, her left hand leaving her daughter, and moving to the gash above his right eyebrow. "Can we . . .?" Joseph gestured into the living room. Jac nodded and allowed Joseph into the living room, she turned the light on, and sat in the arm chair, still trying to settle Isabelle. "She found my credit card statement, apparently spending £400 in babies r us and mothercare doesn't constitute a friendly gift to an ex colleague." "And the. . ." Jac gestured to her forehead, "Ah, a wedding photo, metal photo frame" Jac was speechless, "I, I. . ." Joseph shook his head, "do you want me to try. . ." he asked, swiftly changing the subject and holding his arms out, as Jac passed Isabelle over, sighing as she settled almost instantly, "Would you mind if I slept on the sofa?" Joseph asked a while later, "Just for a few nights, I'll find somewhere soon, it's just, I moved in with Faye, so I rented my hou. . ."Jac shook her head, "It's fine, you, you're welcome to share with me if you like, as long as you don't mind that little lady waking you every few hours. Joseph smiled, "as long as you don't mind". Jac shook her head, "it won't bother me, once my head hits the pillow I'm gone", she laughed, holding her arms out for Isabelle as she started to whimper, "she'll be getting hungry" she said, taking Isabelle from Joseph, sighing again as her whimpers got louder before settling as she began to feed contentedly. Joseph politely looked the other way until Jac had finished, "would you like to wind her?" Jac asked. Joseph's face lit up "I, don't, I've never. . ." Jac passed Isabelle over and stood from the chair, she pulled a white square of cloth from the changing bag in the corner and moved to sit beside Joseph on the sofa, "Put this over your shoulder" she said passing him the cloth, "then lift her up onto your chest, that's it, rest her chin on your shoulder, put this hand under her bum, and now you just need to alternate between rubbing and patting her back" she explained, taking Joseph's hand and beginning to move it in circles on their daughters back. "That's it" she said, seeing Isabelle bring some milk back up, and wiping it away with the edge of the cloth.

Joseph carefully carried Isabelle upstairs, kissing her forehead "Sweet dreams" he whispered as he laid her in her Moses basket, turning to frown at Jac as she instantly began to scream again. Jac sighed wearily and lifted Isabelle up, "you might be better off on the sofa" she told Joseph, "it took me hours to settle her earlier." "I don't mind" Joseph told her, "It's not fair that I should be asleep while you're struggling to get our daughter to sleep." Jac sighed gratefully and handed Isabelle over, "I just need to use the bathroom". Joseph was surprised when Isabelle quietened almost instantly. He quickly laid Isabelle in her Moses basket, slipped his t-shirt over his head, and wrapped it around the wriggling baby, who grasped the edge of the fabric in her tiny fists and let out a last wail before closing her eyes, pouting her lips and drifting of to sleep.

"Looks like she's going to be a daddy's girl" Jac smiled, walking back into the room to find Joseph sat on the bed, Isabelle sleeping soundly wrapped in Joseph's t-shirt. She gingerly climbed under the sheets, her body still recovering from Isabelle's birth, she waited for Joseph to take his trousers off and slip into bed wearing only his boxers, before she turned out the light. "Night" Joseph whispered. "Night" Jac replied, pausing for a minute, before speaking again, "you know, the last time we shared a bed we made Isabelle". Joseph smiled in the darkness, "and to think I regretted it at first." "You mean you don't regret it now?" Jac asked. "How could I?" he asked, "I think Isabelle might be the best thing that's ever happened to me". Jac smiled too, "night" she repeated, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jac rolled over the next morning and opened her eyes to find Joseph still asleep, Isabelle dozing peacefully on his chest, his left arm firmly holding her to his chest as she rose up and down with each breath Joseph took. Jac smiled and reached out to stroke Isabelle's cheek, before sitting up and leaning over to kiss her forehead. She sat back as Joseph began to stir, and sit up, carefully holding on to Isabelle. "Sorry" he whispered, noticing Jac looking at Isabelle, "she started to cry, and I didn't want her to wake you, she settled as soon as I picked her up." Jac shook her head, "Let's get something straight" she said gently propping herself up on her elbow, "if you're staying here you don't have to ask to hold her, you don't have to apologise for picking her up and you don't have to explain yourself. You're her daddy. She's not my baby Joseph, she's our baby, okay". Joseph nodded, "I'm just worried I'll do something wrong". Jac smiled sympathetically, "If you do, we learn from it and move on. It's new to both of us".

Joseph was shocked at how caring Jac had become since Isabelle was born. If anyone had told him a year ago that he'd come home from work to find Jac Naylor sat on the floor, a baby between her legs, blowing raspberries on the baby's stomach, he would never have believed it. Joseph knew that Isabelle had had her first bath in the hospital, and had probably had at least one bath before Joseph moved in, but Jac made a big fuss, two nights after Joseph moved in, about Isabelle having her first bath 'by daddy", patiently sitting by the baby bath and teaching Joseph everything she'd learnt about bathing babies in her antenatal classes.

Jac had also been surprised at how well Joseph had adjusted to fatherhood, she'd never doubted that he'd make a good father, but she was surprised at just how much he'd become involved, it had taken him almost a week of living with Isabelle before he stopped asking Jac if he was allowed to hold her, but now he was fully involved, he didn't even seem to mind changing nappies.

Little did she know that Joseph was struggling to cope with the gossip spreading like wild fire around the hospital about him, Faye and Jac, but the gossip that upset him most were the rumours being passed around about Isabelle.

It was a fairly warm morning, Joseph was at work and Jac had dressed Isabelle warmly in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt before slipping her into her into her fluffy pink snow suit, laying her in the buggy and taking her for a walk round the park.

"Daddy's home" Jac told Isabelle, as they arrived back at the house almost an hour later to find Joseph's car on the drive, "shall we go and say hello?" Jac asked as she lifted her daughter from the buggy, removed her snow suit and carried her upstairs. As Jac neared the top of the stairs, she could hear running water and smell the faint smell of bleach. She stood at the open bathroom door, watching Joseph scrub at the red skin on his hands with a nail brush, the open bottle of bleach on the side of the sink making her think he'd been using that to clean his hands. She noticed the water in the sink tinged pink by his blood and left the room to lay Isabelle in her Moses basket. She returned a few seconds later to find Joseph still hunched over the sink, his teeth clenched as he scrubbed at the skin that was already red raw and bleeding. Without Joseph noticing she put the lid back on the bottle of bleach and moved it out of the way, before standing behind Joseph, putting her hands on top of his and carefully prizing the nail brush from his hands, "you don't need to do this" she said softly, turning off the hot tap, noticing that the water was almost scalding. She turned on the cold tap and held his hands under them, trying to cool down the burning skin, and remove the remains of the bleach. She wrapped his hands in the hand towel hanging by the sink and moved Joseph to sit on the toilet lid. "Let me see" she whispered, crouching in front of Joseph and inspecting his sore hands before standing up, fetching the first aid kit and dressing the worst of his wounds.

Jac, said nothing once she'd finished, but stayed crouched in front of Joseph, holding his hands in hers. Obviously she'd known about his OCD, but this was the first time she'd ever found him doing anything like that. They stayed sat in silence until Isabelle began to whimper quietly, "I think she needs a cuddle from her Daddy". Joseph nodded and stood silently, leaving the room and lifting Isabelle from her Moses basket, he carried her into her own bedroom and sat in the rocking chair, holding her tightly in his arms as he rocked gently backwards and forwards.

Jac sat on the sofa, she curled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hands, seeing Joseph fall apart had upset her more than she ever thought possible, and she was scared, scared that for once she wasn't in control and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Joseph walked downstairs a while later, Isabelle screaming in his arms, "I think she's hungry" Joseph said, passing Isabelle over before sitting on the sofa, lowering his eyes to the floor as Jac began to feed their daughter.

"I've been thinking" Joseph announced a while later, as Isabelle sat in her swing, Jac looked up expectantly, "I want to hand in my resignation at Holby". Jac looked shocked, "I'm sick of being the butt of jokes, the source of rumours, I can cope with them talking about me, I can cope with them talking about you and Faye, but when they start talking about Isabelle. . ." He shook his head as his voice quivered. "What, what were they saying about her?" Jac asked, half of her not wanting to know, but the other half of her needing to know what pointless gossip the nurses were spreading about her daughter. "They were saying that she's not mine, that you told me she was to come between Faye and I" "And do you believe them?". Joseph said nothing, and Jac felt tears prick at her eyes, "right then" Jac said sadly, picking Isabelle from her swing and carrying her upstairs, laying her on the bed before laying down beside her, scrunching her eyes shut as she tried to stop tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Joseph said quietly, walking into the room a while later to find Jac sat on the bed, Isabelle laid between her legs, gurgling and wriggling as Jac tickled her stomach. "No, you've got every right to wonder, I'll arrange a DNA test". "I believe you". Jac looked up at Joseph as he sat on the bed beside her, "there's been no one else you know" she told him, "I don't . . ." Joseph looked puzzled, "After we broke up, there wasn't anyone else, there's only ever been one man for me Joseph" Jac said softly, deciding it was now or never, "it's you, it's always been you". Joseph paused for a moment as he ran the information through his head, "If we're doing this, making a go of things, we need to do it properly, take it slowly, and I want to wait until Faye and I are divorced." Jac nodded slowly, "I've been thinking too, about your resignation" Joseph looked at her, urging her to continue, "we could move away, have a new start, you, me and Isabelle." Joseph nodded, "I think I'd like that" he nodded, "I'd like to spend some time with you and Isabelle though, I was thinking we could go away somewhere, Mother's villa in the south of France maybe? I've got enough money to support us all, even without either of us working." Jac smiled and ran her fingers over Isabelle's stomach, "What do you think Izzy, you'll need a passport, won't you?" she asked the wriggling baby. Jac looked up at Joseph, "I think we should start by getting a paternity test" she told him, "so you can get rid of that niggling little worry that the likes of Donna Jackson have put in your head that Izzy isn't yours."

It took less than a week for the results of the paternity test to come through. Joseph carefully slid a shaking finger under the seal, before slowly sliding the sheet from the envelope. "Well" Jac asked, after giving Joseph a minute to study the paper. He nodded, "she's mine". "Right" Jac smiled, "now we can throw this away and pretend it never happened" Joseph smiled and tore the paper in half, "that's it" Jac encouraged, helping him rip the paper into tiny pieces before pushing them all in the bin.

"Just imagine what she's going to tell everyone when she's at school" Jac said that night, as they laid in the darkness, Joseph's right hand holding firmly to her left. "What do you mean?" he asked. Jac laughed, "I can just imagine it" she began, "Daddy's married to Faye, but he sleeps in bed with mummy". "Ah" Joseph sighed, "about that. . ." "Us sharing a bed?" "No, me being married to Faye" "What about it?" Jac asked, flicking on the bedside light and turning to face Joseph, "I won't be, not for much longer, I got divorce papers in the post yesterday" "Why didn't you tell me?" Jac asked reaching out to stroke his cheek, "She's claiming irreconcilable differences, no mention of you or Isabelle, I thought it would be better if you and Isabelle were kept out of it". "If that's what you want" Jac said softly. "Mother had the sense to make me get a prenuptial agreement, and I've spoken to my solicitor, he thinks it will be a straight forward process, I told him that we were planning on going to France as soon as Isabelle's passport came through and he said that was fine, and that he should be able to sort things out on my behalf." Jac nodded, pleased that it wasn't going to be a long drawn out process. "Jac" Joseph said, after a long silence, "Yeah". "I'd like to take Isabelle to my mother's tomorrow, if you don't mind. "Okay", "She's 6 weeks old, I think it's time her grandmother knew of her existence".


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph rang his mother the next morning, telling her there was someone he'd like her to meet. Slightly puzzled as to what he meant, Anne-Marie arranged for him to visit her that afternoon, and set about preparing the house for Joseph and his guest.

It was almost two o clock when Jac kissed Isabelle goodbye, having decided it would be best for Joseph to go alone, so that he could tell his mother about Jac and the divorce.

"Joseph how nice to see you darling" Anne-Marie said, wrapping her arms around her son as she opened the door, "Where's this person you wanted me to meet?" "She's in the car" "She? Well don't leave her waiting, go and fetch her, we'll be in the lounge, Sophia and the children are here." "Oh" Joseph's face fell, "I was hoping I could speak to you alone". Anne-Marie looked worried, "Okay" she said slowly, "I'll be in the study". Joseph nodded and walked back to his car, hoisting an overflowing changing bag onto his shoulder, before unstraping Isabelle's car seat and carrying it to the house. He walked up the winding oak staircase and came to a halt outside the door of the study. He put the car seat on the floor and took a deep breath berore knocking on the heavy door. Getting no answer he lifted Isabelle's car seat from the floor and pushed the door open with his shoulder, finding his mother stood on the small balcony looking out over the grand gardens tring to guess what her son wanted to tell her. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Isabelle" he announced, carefully putting the car seat on the wooden coffee table by the old leather sofa. Anne-Marie spun round quickly after hearing Joseph's voice. "Oh" she gasped, seeing Isabelle sat quietly in her car seat, her big blue eyes scanning the room as she tried to take in her new surroundings.

"I, Wh, erm" Anne-Marie was lost for words as she slumped onto the sofa, Joseph said nothing but carefully lifted his daughter from the car seat and passed her to his mother. Anne-Marie was shocked at how confident Joseph seemed to be as he held the baby, "How old is she?" Anne-Marie asked, as she noticed for the first time that Isabelle was significantly bigger than a newborn, 6 weeks and 3 days" he told her proudly, "And Faye. . ." Joseph bowed his head, "and I are getting a divorce" he mumbled quickly. Anne-Marie's head shot up, "What, but Isabelle needs both her parents, she needs stability in her life" "that's why we're getting divorced" "You mean she's not. . .in that case, who" Joseph couldn't look his mother as he whispered "Jac" "Jac" Anne-Marie said angrily "after everything she's done to this family. Isabelle didn't like Anne-Marie raising her voice and began to cry loudly, "Please don't shout mother, you're upsetting Isabelle." Joseph said, lifting the baby from her arms, and rocking her gently, as he paced the room, whispering to her reassuringly until she settled. "There we go" he told her as he strapped her back into the car seat, before reaching into the changing bag and pulling out a rattle. He waited until Isabelle had the rattle grasped firmly in her fist before he sat in his father's old chair.

Anne-Marie had softened slightly at the sight of her usually nervous son confidently settling his daughter, "So she's good at allowing you access then?" she asked, trying to break the ice. "Actually mother, Jac and I have been living together since Faye and I broke up". "Oh", "And I resigned from my job last week, Jac and I are waiting for Isabelle's passport to arrive and then we were planning on spending some time at your villa, if you don't mind, and then we're going to find a new house, and start afresh". Anne-Marie seemed shocked, "Joseph, I, do you not remember what she did with your father?"Joseph nodded, "But we want to try again, for Isabelle's sake, she's changed since she had Isabelle mother, she really has". 'People like her don't change' was the first thought that ran through Anne-Marie's head, but as Isabelle began to whimper, she bit her tongue, "I hope it works for you this time." Joseph smiled, "so do we" he said, lifting Isabelle from her car seat, before pulling a bottle and a muslin cloth from the changing bag, "would you like to. . .?" He asked, holding the bottle to Anne-Marie. She smiled and nodded, taking first Isabelle, then the bottle from Joseph, she had to admit, although she resented Jac for what she'd done in the past, she couldn't deny that Jac had given her the most beautiful of granddaughters, and after Sophia having three sons it would be nice to have a girl to fuss over.

Little under a fortnight later Jac, Joseph and Isabelle were on a flight to the south of France. The flight passed quickly and before Jac knew it she was being greeted by a cheerful French woman who pulled her into a hug before beginning to fuss over Isabelle. "This is Coralie, she looks after the villa when we're not here" Joseph explained as he carried the suitcases into the hallway."Ah, Monsieur Joseph" She exclaimed, moving to kiss Joseph on both cheeks, "I did as you said" she told him, with a thick French accent, "the cot is made up in Monsieur William's room, and I bought the groceries from the market yesterday, the bill is on the table" Joseph reached into his back pocket for his wallet, but Coralie put her hand on his arm, "Later" she told him, before kissing him again and leaving.

"Coralie has put a cot in one of my nephew's bedrooms, but I didn't know if you wanted to put the buggy in our room and have her sleep in the carrycot?" Jac nodded, "I think I'd rather have her in with us, it just makes it easier when she needs feeding". Joseph nodded, "We can use the cot when she has a nap in the day" he suggested before explining "it doesn't get as much sun as the master bedroom". Jac nodded, lifting Isabelle from the car seat as she began to whimper, "Let me show you around" Joseph suggested. He showed Jac around the kitchen, the dining room and the lounge, before taking her upstairs, showing her 5 of the 6 bedrooms, explaining to her that the whole family used to holiday together. He stood in the master bedroom and opened the white venation blind that covered the window, to reveal a large grassed garden, half covered by swimming pool. "What do you think?" he asked Jac as she stood awestruck at the window. "Is that the beach?" She asked, Joseph nodded, "we share it with the 5 other villas on the road". Jac nodded, "it looks lovely" she smiled, "but what's that?" she asked, pointing to a small white building in the garden, "That's where Mother and Father used to stay, It's like a little cottage, it's got one bedroom, it's own bathroom, kitchen, It meant Sophia, the boys and I had run of this place, but mother and father could get some peace and quiet" he smiled, thinking back to the holidays he'd shared with his family, his nephews waking him at 6am, buckets and spades in their hands they bounced on his bed begging him to take them to the beach.

"Would you like to go to the beach?" Joseph asked. Jac shook her head, "not just yet, I'm going to put this little lady down for a nap, then I think I'd like to have a shower". Joseph smiled looking down at Isabelle who was drifting off to sleep in Jac's arms, "there's an ensuite through there" Joseph told her, pointing through one of the many doors leading off the bedroom, "there should be some towels in there, I'll put Bella down in the cot, then I'll bring you up your toiletry bag". He smiled, lifting his daughter from her mother's arms. "Thank you" Jac said, kissing Isabelle's cheek before Joseph carried her off.

She stepped into the large shower enclosure, untying her long auburn hair as she stepped under the cool water, sighing she felt all the tension leave her body as the water cooled down her skin. "It's open" She called, hearing a knock at the door, "I, erm, bought your things" Joseph mumbled, trying to avoid looking at the silhouette of Jac's body he could see through the frosted glass of the shower enclosure. "Thanks" Jac smiled reaching out an arm and taking her toiletry bag from Joseph, "I, Erm, I'm going to make some lunch, is there anything you'd like?" "I don't mind" came Jac's reply, "I'm not really hungry, so don't make me a lot". Joseph nodded, "I'll see what I can rustle up" he told her, leaving her to finish her shower in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

He found the baby monitors in his suitcase and plugged one in in the room Isabelle was sleeping in, before taking the other part downstairs and beginning to make a light lunch for him and Jac.

Jac walked downstairs fifteen minutes later, her long hair pulled back on her face, she wore an almost see through white kaftan and some tiny black shorts to cover an electric blue bikini. Joseph couldn't help but stare at Jac's toned body, she'd already lost all the weight she'd put on whilst she was pregnant with Isabelle, and if Joseph's memory served him right she'd lost a lot more too.

Jac smiled shyly and blushed as she noticed Joseph looking at her. Joseph saw her discomfort and quickly turned away, pulling two plates out of the fridge, "I made us both a salad". He told her, putting the plates on the table before turning back to the fridge and pouring two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Jac smiled and began to eat her lunch, glancing up now and again, catching Joseph looking at her, he'd hold her gaze for a second before looking away. "Are you done?" he asked a while later. Noticing Jac had put her knife and fork down on her plate, she nodded, "can I get you anything else?" Jac shook her head, "I'm full thanks, she smiled, gesturing to the remains of the salad left on her plate. Joseph smiled, and cleared the plates away, just as Isabelle began to whimper over the baby monitor, "I'll go and get her changed" Jac said standing up, "then we can go for a swim" she smiled, Joseph followed Jac upstairs, passing her Isabelle's swim things from his suitcase, leaving Jac to get Isabelle ready whilst he got changed himself.

They met downstairs little over 10 minutes later, Isabelle wearing a pink all in one swimsuit, that Jac had bought because it provided uv protection, and a matching hat. "Don't you look beautiful" Joseph cooed over Isabelle, beore turning his attention back to Jac, "Do you want to get in and I'll pass her to you?" Jac nodded and handed Isabelle over, before slipping her kaftan over her head, replacing it with a fitted white t-shirt, "I'm the ginger kid that always burns" she explained as she slipped her shorts off after seeing a puzzled look on Joseph's face.

Joseph watched on open mouthed as Jac walked to the side of the pool, and without warning dived forward, her slender body cutting through the water with ease. When she finally emerged from the glistening water a few seconds later she swam effortlessly to the shallow end, before standing, and brushing her damp hair back of her face, she smiled at Joseph, before holding her hands out for Isabelle. She smiled as Isabelle began to kick and splash as soon as she touched the water, "Do you like that baby?" Jac asked, gently splashing Isabelle as Joseph got into the water, "I found this in the garage" he said, blowing up a yellow swim seat, Jac lifted Isabelle into the seat, pulling her gently through the water, "Don't you like that?" She asked as Isabelle began to cry, Joseph lifted Isabelle from the seat and held her tightly to his chest, whispering in her ear and kissing her forehead softly until she settled, "that's it" he smiled as she settled. "What's mummy got Bella?" Joseph asked as Jac grabbed some of Isabelle's bath toys from where Joseph had left them on the side of the pool."Where's the froggy?" he asked as Jac splashed the plastic frog through the water, before lifting it up and lightly touching Isabelle's nose with it.

They spent an hour in the pool before grabbing their towels and heading down to the secluded beach. Jac sat on the sands, Isabelle sat on her lap, propped against her chest, thrashing her limbs and gurgling loudly every time a wave gently grazed her skin, "Where's Daddy?" Jac asked Isabelle as Joseph swam out towards a large rock sticking out of the sea. "Wave to him" Jac cooed, lifting Isabelle's podgy wrist as Joseph pulled himself from the sea, resting on the rock for a moment to wave to Isabelle and Jac, he quickly dived back into the water, and swam back to shore. "Are you ready for something to eat?" Joseph asked, once he reached the shore, Jac shook her head, "not really, but I think Izzy might be getting ready for a feed. Joseph smiled before gesturing to Isabelle who was fast asleep, slumped against Jac's stomach, "well, she will be when she wakes up" Jac smiled.

"Oh baby, did silly mummy wake you up?" Jac sighed as Isabelle began to scream after Jac stood up, "shall we get you back to the villa and get you fed eh?" she asked, rocking Isabelle as she and Joseph waked back up the beach to the villa. Jac sat on a sun lounger by the pool, holding Isabelle to her chest, "shall we feed you out here?" she asked, wriggling until she was comfy, before beginning to feed her daughter. "I'm going to jump in the shower" Joseph told Jac before walking back into the villa.

She sighed happily and stroked Isabelle's cheek as she began to feed hungrily, her big blue eyes staring up at her mother. Jac smiled, still stroking Isabelle's cheek softly as her eyes slowly closed and she snuggled further into her mothers chest.

Joseph came downstairs a while later and found both Jac and Isabelle dozing on a sun lounger on the decking by the pool. He quickly walked to the garage, returning a few minutes later, he put up a parasol to shield Jac and Isabelle from the harsh Mediterranean sun.

Jac woke a few hours later, panicking to find Isabelle gone. She glanced on the floor, instantly thinking she'd dropped the baby in her sleep. Still not finding Isabelle she quickly ran inside, sighing in relief as she saw Joseph sat on the floor, lifting Isabelle above his head before bringing her down and blowing raspberries on her stomach. She leant against the door frame, watching them for a while before Joseph noticed her, "hi" he said softly. Jac smiled and moved to sit beside him, kissing Isabelle softly, "I can't believe how big she's getting" Jac sighed, leaning against Joseph. Joseph smiled, "it only seems like yesterday you were in labour" he told her, before turning to face her, "I had a letter from my solicitor this morning". Jac turned to face him, "and. . . ""Decree nisi by the end of the month" he smiled. Jac smiled too, "so by the time we go home you'll be a few weeks away from being single?" Joseph nodded, "Indeed", he smiled, laying Isabelle on the playmat beside him, and wrapping his arm around Jac's waist softly stroking the skin under her t-shirt, "Are you ready to eat?" Jac nodded and looked up at the clock, "Izzy should be in bed, she's had a long day" Joseph smiled, knowing that Jac was trying to keep Isabelle in a routine, "You go and get her settled and I'll make us something to eat." Jac smiled, kissing Joseph's cheek before lifting Isabelle from the playmat, "Come on missy it's bedtime, say night to Daddy" Jac said carrying Isabelle through to the kitchen where Joseph was already making dinner, "Night Bella" He said quietly, lifting Isabelle's fist and kissing it softly before Jac carried her upstairs to put her to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

"She go down okay?" Joseph asked as Jac walked back into the kitchen. Jac nodded, pulling out a chair from under the table and sitting down, "she was a bit warm so I just left her in her nappy" Joseph smiled and turned the baby monitor on before putting a bowl of pasta on the table in front of Jac, "Thanks" he smiled, "but just be warned, there's going to be no way I'll be able to finish all this". Joseph looked concerned, "you've hardly eaten anything all day". "I never do when it's hot", Joseph nodded, "as long as you eat something, and don't get dehydrated", Jac nodded, "Don't worry Joseph, I'll be fine." Jac smiled as she began to eat, "Maybe we should try having smaller meals more often". Joseph suggested. Jac nodded, "that would be good. I want to start trying to wean Izzy soon, she's starting to want feeding more often, I don't know if she'll take to it out here through or if I should wait until we're home." Joseph smiled, "We can go into the town tomorrow, get a few things if you like?" Jac nodded, "it won't hurt to try" she smiled, "But I don't want to get baby food, I'd rather just try her with fruit and veg first" Joseph nodded, "I think we've got blender in the cupboard". He said, standing up and putting his plate in the sink before beginning to rummage through a cupboard, smiling proudly as he pulled out a hand blender, "I knew we had one" he smiled putting it on the side.

"Oh Izzy" Jac sighed as she paced the room, rocking the screaming baby in her arms, "You were fine until Mummy and Daddy wanted to sleep weren't you?" she asked before turning to face Joseph who was sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't mind if you want to go and sleep somewhere else" she told him, "it's not fair she should keep both of us up and I had a nap with her earlier". Joseph shook his head, "I don't mind" he said, watching Jac pace backwards and forwards, trying to soothe Isabelle's relentless screams, "would you like me to try?" he asked, holding his arms out. Jac nodded and passed Isabelle over, watching as he balanced Isabelle in one arm, using the other to open the patio doors before carrying her out onto the balcony, "Is that better eh Bella?" he asked, laying Isabelle on his chest and rubbing her back softly, "is mummy not good enough for you eh?" Jac asked stroking Isabelle's cheek as she moved to join them on the balcony, "or did you just want a cuddle with daddy?" she asked, bending to kiss her daughters forehead, "Come on, lets get you down then shall we?" Jac stepped back into the room and moved Isabelle's buggy closer to the open balcony doors, "we'll let you sleep here, you can get the breeze" Jac said quietly as Joseph laid his sleeping daughter in the carrycot, "and I don't want to hear another peep from you til morning" Joseph joked as he kissed Isabelle's cheek.

Joseph rolled over the next morning to find the bed empty, he pulled on a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt before heading downstairs, finding Isabelle laid on her playmat, cooing softly to herself as she waved her arms and legs in the air, trying to grab the toys that dangled on the playbar over her head. "Morning gorgeous" Joseph smiled, crouching to cover Isabelle in delicate kisses, causing her to coo louder and clap her hands together. Hearing Isabelle's shrieks, Jac appeared in the doorway, a bowl of fresh fruit in her hand. "Morning" she smiled, leaning against the door. "Morning", Joseph took a moment for his eyes to take in the sight he saw before him, Jac's hair hung loose round her face, yesterday's see through kaftan covered today's khaki bikini, "I made a fruit salad for breakfast" she smiled, "You should have woken me". Jac shook her head, "you looked so peaceful" she told him, "Isabelle's had a bath, she's been fed and I've covered her in sunblock, she just needs dressing and she's ready to go". Joseph smiled, beginning to eat some of the fruit from the bowl Jac placed in front of him, "I just need to have a wash" he told her", Jac nodded, "and I'll put some clothes on" she laughed. They finished breakfast in a contented silence, before going upstairs to get ready.

"Are we going out Bella?" Joseph cooed as he strapped his daughter into her car seat, "we are" he told her, "we're going to get some yummy food for you to try" he smiled, tightning the straps on Isabelle's car seat and slinging the changing bag over his shoulder before carying Isabelle to the bottom of the stairs to ait for Jac. Little over five minutes later she walked downstairs, now dressd in a bright green fitted t-shirt and some knee length white shorts, her bag slung across her body and Isabelle's buggy in her hands. Jac locked the villa beore following Joseph into the garage, surprised to fins a gleaming silver mercedes infront of her. She put Isabelle's buggy and the changing bag into the boot as Joseph strapped the car seat into the back seat before climbing into the drivers seat and driving them into town.

Joseph and Jac spent a leisurly half hour wondering around the open air market, Jac picking up strawberries, bananas and other soft fruits and vegetables for her daughter to try. "Do we need to get a high chair or something?" Joseph asked as they sat in the shade outside a small cafe, strangers stopping occasionally to coo over Isabelle as she sat happily in her buggy. Jac nodded, we could just get a bouncer or something" she suggested, "but we'll need some soft spoons and I'll need to express some milk to mix with the fruit." Joseph blushed slightly, "I know a little boutique, Sophia used to get things for the boys from there." Jac smiled and finished her drink, "come on then" she grinned seeing Joseph's empty glass, "let's go".


	8. Chapter 8

Joseph pushed Isabelle through some narrow back streets before they came to a small shop, "it' only small" Joseph told Jac, "but Sophia got everything she ever needed from here". Jac smiled, holding the door open so Joseph could push Isabelle into the shop. "Do you want to go and get" Joseph paused, "what you need, and Bella and I can go and look at something for her to sit in?" Jac nodded, "I wont be long." she smiled.

"Did you get that you wanted?" Joseph asked as Jac walked back towards him little over 10 minutes later. Jac nodded and hung the small bag onto the handle of the buggy. "did you?" "I think we like this one" he told her pointing to a pink bouncer chair, "its only a cheap one but it seems more upright than the more expensive ones." Jac smiled, "the pink one it is then." she said, picking up box to take to the desk, Joseph was quick to take the box from her, "you get Bella" he insisted. Jac smiled, "thanks" she said softly, picking up some small plastic bowls and spoons before following Joseph to the cash desk.

"Do you like that baby?" Jac asked as Isabelle cooed loudly, "is it nice?" Jac smiled happily as she spooned another portion of strawberry mush into her daughter's open mouth. "Does Daddy want to feed you the rest of this so mummy can have a shower?" she asked as Joseph walked back into the room, "I dont . . ." Jac smiled at his uncertainty, "it's not difficult" she said, moving over so Joseph could sit in front of Isabelle on the floor. "scoop some of that onto the spoon and put it in her mouth" she told him, watching as he fed Isabelle. "That's it" she told him standing up, "there's a bottle on the table for when she's finished, but she probably wont want it all if she eats that" she said gesturing to the bowl, kissing Joseph's cheek before going for a shower.

Jac came back downstairs to find Joseph sleeping on the sofa, Isabelle sleeping on his chest. She reached for the camera, taking several pictures of father and daughter before lifting Isabelle into her arms. "Look at you two" she smiled to Isabelle, "worn each other out" she laughed, thinking back to the several hours Joseph had spent in the pool with Isabelle earlier that day whilst she'd relaxed on the decking. She sighed as Isabelle began to wake as she was undressed, worried that they'd struggle to settle her like the previous night. "Shh, shh come on Izzy, it's bedtime" Jac said softly, changing Isabelle's nappy before lifting her daughter to her chest, allowing her to feed as Jac moved to stand on the balcony, the cool sea breeze a refreshing change from the harsh heat of the day. "She's asleep" Jac jumped slightly as Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist, before glancing down at Isabelle, the young girl now sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. "Night Bella" Joseph kissed her head softly as he let Jac move from his loose embrace. He walked from the balcony a few minutes later to find Jac sat on the edge of the bed, Isabelle sleeping in her buggy as Jac stroked her fist softly. "I wonder what she dreams about" Jac wondered out loud as Joseph entered the room. Joseph smiled, "Strawberries and milk, splashing daddy in the pool, long cuddles with her mummy." Jac smiled, "I hope she's happy". Joseph chuckled as right on cue Isabelle smiled in her sleep, "There's your answer" he told Jac sitting beside her on the bed, "I bet in her dream she's just soaked me whilst I try to bath her" he joked. "Are you happy?" he asked turning his attention to Jac. She nodded, "Yeah" she sighed leaning into him, "happier than I ever imagined I could be".


End file.
